Favor Returned
by Stephanie18
Summary: Sequel to The Houseguest. Four years later...
1. The Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or anything. I made up the characters that you don't recognize from the show. Short and simple.  
  
Note: This is a sequel to my other story The Houseguest, so I suggest reading that before reading this. It will make a lot more sense.   
  
Phoebe was upstairs looking in her little box that she kept under her bed. Phoebe pulled out the book that Lynn had given her four years ago. The girls hadn't had a chance to relax lately since a demon called Framic had been terrorizing them for the last week. He just kept coming and destroying all sorts of things, tried his best to wound of them, then left. He kept repeating the pattern and they were all feeling the stress.  
"I haven't read this book for a while." Phoebe said as she looked at it. Phoebe flipped through the pages and skimmed some of the stories and things. Phoebe had ended up on page twenty-eight.  
Suddenly, Lynn's words rung in her ears.  
"If we ever needed them..." Phoebe said looking at the page.  
Phoebe bounced down the stairs happily. She joined Prue and Piper in the kitchen with a smile.  
"Why are you so happy?" Prue asked as she opened the aspirin bottle.  
"I think I found some people to help us out with Framic." Phoebe said, still holding the book.  
"Who? Are you sure they'll help" Piper asked.  
"Well, we haven't seen them in four years, but I'm really positive that they'll come. I mean, I really think they'll...answer the call." Phoebe said. She looked at the spell in the book on page twenty-eight.  
"Wait. Four years? You don't mean....do you?" Prue asked.  
"Well, yeah. I mean before she left she told me that if we needed them, look on page twenty-eight. I looked on page twenty-eight a bunch of times, but I never really...we never really needed it until now. So?" Phoebe said. She was hoping for a yes.  
"You really think it'll help?" Prue asked. "And, you really think it'll work?"  
"Well, I've used some of the spells in this book before. When we vanquished Lanna, Yevmeit, Grosh, and some warlocks, the spells worked. So, why wouldn't this one?" Phoebe answered.  
"So that's how you came up with those spells so fast! I knew not even you could come up with anything that fast!" Piper exclaimed.  
"Alright. Let's do it I guess." Prue said.  
They didn't know exactly where to start the spell, so they went by the stairs.  
"Up or down?" Piper asked.  
"Why don't we just do it here? I mean we don't really have to be anywhere special." Phoebe said.  
Phoebe opened the book to page twenty-eight and stood in the middle so that both of her sisters could read it. They started.  
"One, Two, Three.  
One, Two, Three.  
We count on thee.  
We Charmed three.  
Come on over we give you the key."  
Nothing happened.  
"Well Pheebs, maybe it's just too old. Maybe it was updated or something. I mean that spell was written just for us, so maybe we need a general spell that works for everyone." Piper said. Phoebe was about to start pouting when a blue light started to swirl.  
The outlines of three girls could be seen, then in a burst of light, the Young Three stood in front of the Charmed Ones. 


	2. Reconnecting

The three girls where the Young Three, but they were four years older.  
Lynn was seventeen now, she had brown hair that was the same length as it was when she was thirteen. Her hazel eyes didn't seem to have dimmed at all, they were still bright as they remembered. She had grown taller and wasn't the short teenager she was four years ago.  
Hallie was a little taller now. Her hair was still blonde, but it was longer than it was before, and her blue eyes still shined.  
Jess was taller too, but only by a little. Her hair was still the same as before because she liked it so much. Her eyes were still twinkling just like before.  
The Young Three just smiled and the Charmed Ones stood amazed that it worked.  
"So," Lynn said, "Why have you called us over here? What's up?"  
"Well, we're facing a demon, Framic. He's really strong and really annoying. I was hoping before we got into the magic stuff that we could get into life stuff." Phoebe said. She was still quite amazed, but didn't show it.  
"Oh life stuff. Life's been good." Lynn said. "We're all still in Pennsylvania. I still live with my cousin Nicole, but her sister, my other cousin Ashley, moved out. I'm actually back in school, but it's hard with the magic stuff. Our lives are becoming more and more normal. In the magic area, I've gotten most of my powers back, but they took away my pyrokinesis for good."  
"That's because you set fire to the couch!" Hallie said.  
"Jeez. You do one thing on accident when your fourteen and they freak out. It was an accident." Lynn replied.  
"Well," Hallie said, "My life has been pretty good too. I started to go to a local college, because I couldn't go far away due to our issue. I live with Lynn and Nicole. After Ashley left her room opened up. I jumped at the chance, 'cuz I had to be with my pal. With my magic I've also gotten most of my powers back too, but they, up there that is, are starting to get strict and we've got to do big stuff to get the rest back."  
Jess felt it was her turn. "Well, I moved into the guest room, which is my room now, over at Nicole, Lynn, and Hallie's place. We're all super-psyched to be together again. I graduated highschool finally, but I'm still thinking about college. And in my magic, I have also gotten most of my powers back. Oh and I don't hate Cole all that much now, but there are really no guarantees. I just might have to spark him. Sorry, I've been trying to work on that." Jess smiled then the Young Three started to talk to each other as everyone went into the kitchen.  
"Do you think Phoebe knows?" Hallie whispered.  
"I doubt it. I mean my visions are never wrong and I don't think Phoebe knows." Lynn replied.  
"Should we tell her?" Jess asked.  
"No. That's playing with fate. Plus if Phoebe doesn't know..." Lynn said, but was interrupted by Phoebe.  
"What does or doesn't Phoebe know?" Phoebe asked.  
"She doesn' know!" Hallie squealed.  
"Oh nothing. We'll tell you later." Jess said.  
Piper, Phoebe, and Prue were telling Jess, Hallie, and Lynn about their lives now.  
Piper and Leo were still married. Prue was engaged to an ex-warlock named Jeremy. Phoebe had married Cole, which made Jess want to scream, but she didn't.  
As they were talking, Framic, burst through the door. As usual, he went about setting fire and destroying things. Everyone ran to see what he was destroying now and Framic almost hit Phoebe with a lightning strike, but Lynn jumped in front of Phoebe at the last second and sent the lightning strike back to Framic with her newly gained telekenesis.  
Framic, disturbed by the new forces of good, fled in a hurry.  
"Jeez. We've got to better protect the..." Hallie started, but stopped. "The...Phoebe. We've got to better protect the Phoebe." She said barely saving herself.  
"Whoa, so is that like a wrestling name or are you going to explain what you're protecting?" Phoebe asked.  
"We can't tell you. Just not yet." Lynn said. 


	3. Framic's Plan

Framic had returned to his hideout. It was a cave hidden in a dark forest on a different plane.  
"You almost had them you know. You left too soon." A voice said from the darkness.  
Framic turned and saw Hannah. Hannah was a dark force that was doomed to serve the demon or warlock that called her from the shadows forever.  
"Quiet. I don't need to hear anything from you right now. I'm sorry I ever summoned you." Framic snapped.  
"So you've told me. Now you'll never win. I mean they've got the Young Three. You'll end up just like Sonan..." Hannah was starting to get on Framic's nerves.  
"I will not end up like Sonan! Sonan is dead. He was foolish. He summoned weak demons and mytical creatures. I'm working by myself."  
Hannah just laughed. "Fool. Sonan had the amulet and still he lost. You'll never win. And now that the youngest Charmed One..."  
"I know about the youngest Charmed One! You can stop reminding me!"  
Hannah enjoyed getting on Framic's nerves, so she pursued the topic.  
"Fine. Be stubborn. I don't care if you die."  
Framic smiled evilly.  
"Ah, but you do. Without me you turn back to the shadows." Framic was getting really tired of listening to Hannah, so he said, "Go and find me Sonan's book of magic. I want to know why he lost, so I don't do what he did."  
Hannah made a face. She hated being ordered around, but she had to do it. Hannah blinked out.  
"Finally some peace. Now I can concentrate on my plans." Framic said to himself as he walked to his own altar that he had in the back of the cave. Framic didn't suspect that Hannah would return from her mission, because Sonan's book and other magic belongings were destroyed after he had failed, but Hannah returned.  
"I've got your book Framic. Well really it's Sonan's book...or was. But as I skimmed through it I noticed an interesting spell. Let's see if it works." Hannah opened the book and started to read the spell.  
"One that binds,  
One that finds,  
One that modifies the sands of time.  
Release me, release me!"  
Hannah dropped the book as a red light circled her and coursed through her body.  
After the red light had gone, Framic stood and looked at her amazed and angry.  
"You know you are bound to me forever!" Framic roared. "No little spell that Sonan's servant wrote years ago will help you now."  
Hannah just smiled.  
"I think I'll just test it out then. If I am still bound I won't be able to use my powers."  
Hannah tried to morph. And it worked. She had morphed into Framic.  
"Let's see," said Hannah turning back to her regular human form of herself, "If that power works that means that my others do as well. What do you suppose a force like me could with pyrokenesis, transformation, blinking, and time travel could do?"  
Framic looked angry and confused.  
"Time travel? Pyrokenesis? Those are my powers. I think all that blinking must fog your brain."  
Hannah looked at Framic and a knife materialized in her hand.  
"Correction. They were your powers, but now that I'm free...they'll be mine!"  
Hannah threw the knife at Framic. Framic was still too dumbfounded to respond, so the knife hit him in the heart. Hannah went next to Framic, who dropped to his knees, and put her hands on his cheeks.  
A red mist escaped from Framic's mouth and entered Hannah.  
Hannah let go of Framic and he dropped to the ground. Framic was dead.  
"Now I'll take on the witches my way." Hannah said evilly, then she blinked out. 


	4. It Begins

Hannah blinked in front of the manor. She was across the street trying to look into the window.  
"Oh I'll never see anything over here!" Hannah said craning her neck to try to see better. "Wait. I can transform. What won't the Charmed Ones and the Young Three suspect? A fly? A bird? Hmm...I've got to get into the house and a fly seems the perfect way to get in, but what do I change into when I get in there? Framic! Of course! They don't know he's dead, so after I get the information I need, I can carry out my plan!"  
Hannah smiled evilly agai, then she morphed into a fly. She flew into the manor and landed on the wall in the kitchen to listen.  
"Okay. That guy is really annoying." Piper said.  
"Well, look at the bright side. At least he didn't leave a giant bloodstain!" Hallie said trying to lighten the mood.  
"Oh, don't even remind me of Grendel. That was just wrong. It took me a week to finally get that stain out." Piper replied.  
"So, what don't I know?" Phoebe asked.  
"I told you, we can't tell you yet! You'll know soon enough whether we tell you or not. Just relax. There is a bigger problem right now." Lynn said. She was looking through the Book of Shadows for anything useful.  
'None of this is helping. I would love to get that Book, but I'll get it after I'm done. Time to start.' Hannah said. She flew out of the manor and hid where she was before. She morphed into Framic and counted to ten. She wanted her attack to go just like his did so that no one would suspect anything.  
Inside, Cole shimmered in all out of breath. He didn't even notice that the Young Three were back until Jess said, "Hello friend."  
Cole jumped and said, "Ah! You!"  
"You know you're so funny that..." Jess started, but Hannah burst through the door as Framie.  
"An attack so soon?" Prue asked springing from the kitchen.  
Everyone went to stand in front of Framic.  
"No more stalling. I'm going to get rid of you." Framic/Hannah said.  
Framic/Hannah threw two black energy balls at Cole and Jess. The energy balls hit them and they disappeared.  
Then while everyone was still in shock, Framic/Hannah threw two more at Phoebe and Lynn and hit them. They too disappeared.  
"I'll be back for the rest of you. This is only the beginning." Framic/Hannah said, then she blinked out, leaving Prue, Piper, and Hallie confused and scared.  
Hallie walked to where Lynn stood and stared at where her friend was. She wasn't going to cry. This time she would have to be stronger.  
"We'll get them back." Prue said. "Come on. Let's go find them." Prue said and they went back into the kitchen to look through the Book. 


	5. Past And Future

Jess and Cole were traveling through blackness when they finally landed with a thud on some solid ground.  
"Where are we?" Jess asked as she got up.  
"More like when. Look." Cole said as he pointed to an old western looking town.  
"That bas...demon sent us back in the past?! Alright well, shimmer us back." Jess said. She had thought that Cole would just be able to solve this little problem with some magic.  
"I can't." Cole told her. "I didn't shimmer here, so I can't shimmer out. It's complicated...it's...nevermind. We'll just have to wait for them to get us out of here."  
"You mean we're stuck in the wild wild west?" Jess asked.  
Just then a horse and rider had come up behind them.  
"So, my vision was right...again." The rider said.  
Cole squinted and looked at the man riding the horse.  
"Bo?" He asked.  
The man nodded. "Yes. You were here before. What brings you back?" Bo asked.  
"Magic." Cole replied.  
"Well, you certainly can't walk around in those clothes. Come with me and I'll get you some better ones." Bo said.  
As they followed Bo into town, Jess whispered to Cole. "You know this guy?"  
"Kind of." Cole whispered back. "You know about the whole shooting incident, right? Well he's the guy who Phoebe was linked to. I'm just glad he remembers."  
---  
Meanwhile, Phoebe and Lynn traveled through a blackness like Cole and Jess, but they ended up back in the manor.  
"What?" Phoebe asked as she got up. "Why are we back here?"  
A little boy ran past them. He was being chased by a little girl. They didn't even seem to notice Phoebe or Lynn.  
"What are those kids doing in the manor?" Phoebe asked.  
Lynn had walked over to the calendar.  
"Well, I think they live here." Lynn said.  
"Are we in a year when we moved out or something?" Phoebe asked.  
"Um...no. We're ten years in the future. That explains why they can't see us. We're not here right now in their time, so they don't know we're here. Those are Halliwell kiddies." Lynn replied.  
"Who's? Do you know? Tell me." Phoebe demanded.  
"Find out for yourself." Lynn told her.  
"Fine. I will." Phoebe said. She was about to follow the two kids, but they threw tiny energy balls at each other.  
"Oh my god!" Phoebe screamed.  
"Don't worry. They don't hurt. It's like getting a static electricity shock." Lynn assured her.  
"But that means that...that...I'm...their..." Phoebe couldn't form the sentence.  
"See, I couldn't tell you, but now that you know, you should really be more careful. I mean demon fighting isn't good for pregnant women. I thought all preganant women knew that." Lynn said then she smiled.  
Phoebe just stood there watching the two kids chase each other and shock each other, then a woman came into the room.  
"I told you two to stop that! You know the rules. No shocking family!" The woman said. When the children stopped, she went back into the kitchen.  
"That's..." Phoebe started, but couldn't finish.  
"You." Lynn finished for her. 


	6. Power of Two and the Young One

Note: This chapter has some time differences, so try to follow the time.  
  
Back in the present, Prue was looking through the Book, Piper was keeping her hands busy, and Hallie was trying to figure out what to do.  
"Where do you think they went?" Piper asked.  
"I don't know. The Book says that Framic has pyrokenesis and time traveling powers. That definately wasn't pyrokenesis, so I'm guessing he sent them somewhere in the past or future...but which?" Prue said answering Piper and asking a question of her own.  
"Well, if he sent them back in the past, our ride there isn't able to give us a ride and if they're in the future...it's so against the rules that..." Hallie started but she stopped herself.  
"What's against the rules? Is there a way to get them back from wherever they are?" Prue asked hopefully.  
"Well, there is a way to get people back to their own time, but I can't do it alone. It's a Young Three thing and plus it's against the rules big time and I can't anyway." Hallie replied swiftly.  
"Oh, well if it's that bad I guess we'll just have to find something else. I don't want "them" to be any more upset with us. We don't exactly follow all the rules." Prue replied, which made Hallie feel better.  
"The Book says that we can get them back, but it's a really hard spell and we don't have all the ingrediants." Prue said.  
"Well, we'll just have to get them then won't we?" Hallie said. She was determined now.  
--  
In the future...  
"Breath. Relax. Oh it's not that bad." Lynn said trying to console Phoebe.  
"Not that bad? Hello! We're ten years in the future and we don't know how to get back! Seems pretty bad to me!" Phoebe said and she just dropped onto the couch.  
"Well, it may seem bad, but, um, maybe it's just one of those things you get something from. Like experiance or something." Lynn said even though she wasn't sure herself.  
Phoebe got up off of the couch and went into the kitchen.  
"If there's nothing else I can do I'm gonna see what I have to look forward to." Phoebe said, then disappeared into the kitchen.  
Lynn followed her in.  
Phoebe was sitting on an empty chair at the table listening to her future self and future sisters. Lynn sat down next to her. There was really nothing else they could do now. It was up to the others back in their time.  
--  
In the past...  
"Just put the dress on!" Cole demanded.  
"No! I'm not going to wear it!" Jess shot back. Jess picked up another outfit. "I'd much rather wear this."  
"You know you're just like Prue." Cole said.  
"That's because you've got no taste in women's clothing!" Jess replied.  
Cole just shook his head and let Jess do whatever she wanted. After they were in better clothes, Bo led them to the saloon.  
"Anything to drink or anything?" Bo asked.  
"We just want to go home." Jess answered.  
Bo shook his head and they all sat down at a table in the corner.  
"So, magic brings you back? Where is the woman that came with you before?" Bo asked Cole. He could tell that Jess wanted to go home as fast as she could.  
"Well, she's back in the present...well, it's future for here. A magic demon called Framic sent us back here." Cole replied. They talked in hushed voices because they didn't want anyone to hear.  
"A magic demon? Well, why don't you use your gift? I thought that it could, you know." Bo said.  
"Well, I can't. It must have to do with the spell that the demon put on. I would be able to, but the people...or...well, it's very complicated. Let's just leave it at that I can't." Cole said. he would have tried to explain, but it was too difficult.  
--  
Back in the future...  
Phoebe and Lynn were still listening to the conversation.  
"I regret I ever did this to my hair. Phoebe, tell me again how you convinced me to do it?" Future Piper asked.  
Future Phoebe just laughed a little.  
"Hey, you're the one who wanted a change. I guess blonde just isn't for everyone."  
"Why you even listened to Phoebe is a mystery to me. That hair is just not you. I just hope you can find your original color." Future prue joked.  
"Oh, don't joke about that. I can't even look in the mirror. Going blonde was the worst thing I ever let you talk me into Phoebe." Future Piper said.  
"Oh yeah? Well what about that time I convinced you that Jeremy and Leo snuck out to bars in the middle of the night? You ended up going with me to follow them that one night." Future Phoebe said.  
"Don't remind me. Okay, so I do admit that you have talked me into some pretty crazy things, but...hey I think you're kid just set fire to the coffee table!" Future Piper said jumping up.  
Future Phoebe groaned. "Again?"  
Future Piper ran and froze the burning coffee table. She threw a look at her nephew.  
"Stop setting things on fire. That's a rule. And...hey, where's your sister?" Future Phoebe asked.  
The little boy just pointed up.  
Everyone looked up, even Phoebe and Lynn who had followed them.  
The little girl was floating near the ceiling. She started to giggle.  
"Oh god! When will it end?" Future Phoebe asked as she got the girl down.  
"When they turn into teenagers, hide in their rooms, and secretly despise you." Future Prue joked.  
"You're just so funny Prue. I don't why you never went into stand up!" Future Phoebe retorted.  
--  
In the past...  
Bo, Cole, and Jess were still in the saloon talking about how they could get home. Bo had gotten up to get a drink and that's when Jess let it out.  
"I can't take it anymore! I can't live in the wild wild west! They don't have cable! I don't even have my powers...I'm gonna cry. I swear, if I don't get back in fashion, I'm going to cry, then scream, then crawl up in a fetal position and weep in a corner!"  
Cole tried to shush her.  
"Shhhhhhh. People will hear you."  
Jess started to get louder.  
"I don't care! Hey everyone, I'm from the fu..."  
Cole clapped his hand over Jess's mouth. To escape the stares, Cole took her outside.  
"Do you want to get shot? Those people now think you're crazy. Good job." Cole said harshly.  
"Sorry. I-I just want to go home." Jess said sheepishly.  
Cole felt bad now.  
"Hey, they'll get us back. We've just got to go with the flow for now." He said. She felt a little better, but not a lot.  
Bo was still in the saloon and a man said to him, "Those two that you're with. They're odd. That young lady just went and yelled up a storm."  
Bo looked at the man and said, "They're not from around here. They've got odd ways."  
Bo left the saloon and joined Cole and Jess.  
"I think we should get you out of here. I think going to my home would be best." Bo said, then they left for his home.  
--  
In the future...  
"When we get back, remind me to write myself a note to get flame retardant everything." Phoebe said to Lynn following the future herself and sisters.  
"I'm just glad you don't come over everyday." Future Piper said joking.  
"Hey, I only live nextdoor. I'm going to take that as an invite." Future Phoebe replied.  
"Um, I'd love to listen to more of this sisterly stuff, but I think I've got an idea." Lynn said. Lynn noticed that she had Phoebe's attention, so she continued. "I know there's a spell that can bring people from the past. Now, Hallie knows the spell, so she'll try it. So, if we can get back into the past sometime they'll use the spell and bring us back."  
So, Phoebe and Lynn ran up to the attic.  
"At least the Book is the same." Phoebe said as she flipped through the pages. "Okay, the spell is gone."  
"What?" Lynn asked concerned.  
"It was here, but I mean the other one...it's gone." Phoebe replied.  
They were stuck for a minute, then Lynn remembered.  
"My book! Or rather your book. Come on." Lynn said and they ran back downstairs.  
"What about a book? And why are you going outside?" Phoebe asked following Lynn.  
"The book I gave you the first visit. It has a spell in it. It won't take us back to the right time, but it'll take us to a time when Hallie can bring us back." Lynn explained.  
"Okay. I get that, but why are we outside?" Phoebe asked.  
"You heard...you. You live nextdoor now. The Book won't be in the manor. It'll be in your new house. But, um, which next door? Left or right?" Lynn replied looking at the two houses.  
"Well, I'll take right, you go left. When one of us finds the book, we'll get the other." Phoebe said.  
They agreed and went the to the seperate houses.  
--  
Back in the past...  
Bo had taken Jess and Cole to his house. It was just a little outside of the town and it was small, just big enough to be comfortable.  
"You can stay here until your friends take you back to where you belong." Bo said closing the door.  
Cole and Jess stood looking at the small cabin. There wer papers and newspapers cluttered everywhere. Bo hadn't cleaned for a while. There was a small table in the tiny kitchen, a small tale in the living room with a medium sized couch, and in the bedroom there was just a bed and a nightstand.  
'When they take us back to when we belong.' Jess thought. "It's fine, really." She said.  
They sat on the couch and Bo sat on the edge of the small table.  
Jess picked up a newspaper. She read the headline, then opened it up and started to read. Cole just looked at her. Bo went into the kitchen to get something.  
"What?" Jess asked. "There isn't anything else to do." She gave Cole and paper and he started to read it.  
Bo had come from the kitchen and said, "The entertainment is really in town, but..." He was polite and din't finish the sentence, which would have been something like 'but, after Jess made that huge seen we shouldn't go back.'  
Jess looked out the small window. She saw a brown horse outside.  
"Oh, can I ride him?" Jess asked eagerly.  
"He's a rogue. I haven't been able to train him." Bo replied.  
"Could I try?" Jess asked.  
Bo was going to object, but Cole told him, "Just let her. She'll pester you until you let her."  
Bo just nodded to Jess and Jess ran outside to the horse.  
--  
Back to the future...  
Phoebe walked into the house that Lynn was searching and thought a demon attacked. Papers, magazines, books were all over and furniture was tipped over. The house was a mess. Lynn came from the kitchen and Phoebe said, "Well, the house I was in was Prue's. She'll just be a little upset...hey, this the right house?"  
Lynn held up a piece of paper.  
"Uh, yeah. This is...or will be your house. I couldn't find the book at first, so I just opened a few drawers and well, at least I found it. I mean, it'll be good as new...once it's cleaned up a bit. But hey, maybe if you were more organized I wouldn't have had to rip apart everything." Lynn said.  
"So, where'd you find it?" Phoebe asked.  
"You know, you would think that after ten years you would've moved the book from that little box..." Lynn said, her voice trailing off.  
"You mean, I kept the book in the box all this time and you ripped apart the house?"  
"Well," Lynn said, "How was I supposed to know? Look, can we just go back."  
"When are we going?" Phoebe asked.  
"Um...well, I don't exactly know where the spell will take us. I mean I rewrote it so that it'd take us to Jess, but um, I kinda don't know when she is, so..."  
"Perfect. Just perfect." Phoebe said.  
"Look, let's just say the spell and then we'll find out...of course I'm going to tell you now that if she's in the past, our powers won't work."  
"Oh well, that's just perfect too!"  
Lynn and Phoebe looked at the spell and read it.  
And...  
--  
In the past...  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Jess said running back into the cabin.  
"That-that thing tried to kill me!" She said out of breath.  
Cole just smiled a little.  
"Oooooh, that's it. I'm gonna...hey what's that?" Jess said.  
She looked at a black hole that appeared in the celing. They could hear screaming coming from the hole, then two people dropped out of the hole and it disappeared.  
"Did it work?" Phoebe asked getting up from the floor.  
"I think so." Lynn said getting up herself.  
They brushed themselves off, then turned around and saw Bo, Jess, and Cole.  
"Yay! Ow, ow, ouch. Those falls hurt like a bit..." Phoebe started, but Lynn interrupted her by clearing her throat loudly.  
"Oops. I mean, hi guys. So, what's up?" Phoebe said starting over.  
"Um, we're in the past and you're with us now. Hey, how'd you get here anyway?" Jess asked going closer.  
"Um, well. First we were ten years in the future...well, from our time. Then I found out a little more about my future then I really wanted to know right now. Then Lynn remembered the book she gave me. So, we checked nextdoor. I ended up in Prue's house and Lynn ended up in my future house. Lynn found the book after wrecking the house. Then we said the spell, and here we are." Phoebe explained.  
"Why would you search nextdoor?" Jess asked.  
"Well, it turns out that we live nextdoor. Prue lives on the right and I live on the left. It was scary. I mean with two..." Phoebe stopped herself.  
"Two what?" Jess asked eargerly.  
"Uh, uh...two, two...ki-ki-ki-kittens. Yeah, two kittens. I've got two kittens, so had to move nextdoor. I mean, two kittens just makes everything so crowded." Phoebe lied.  
"You know, I don't really believe you." Cole said breaking into the conversation.  
"But...but, they were gray. Two gray kittens." Phoebe lied again.  
"You really suck at lying. Come on, tell us the truth!" Jess squealed.  
Lynn rolled her eyes. "Phoebe's got two kid..."  
Phoebe made a squeaking noise then covered Lynn's mouth.  
"Alright. Just start from the beginning...and this time don't leave anything out." Jess said.  
--  
In the present...  
"Are you sure this spell will work? I mean what if..." Piper started, but Hallie stopped her.  
"Don't you remember? No what ifs." She said.  
"Okay. Let's just start this spell then." Prue said. They took a deep breath and started the spell.  
Before they could finish, Lynn came through the door.  
"Lynn!" Hallie squealed.  
It was really Hannah in disguise.  
"Yeah. Look I came here to tell you that if one of you goes back into the past to get them, you could succeed better." Hannah/Lynn said.  
"Wait...how do you know that they're in the past? And how did you get back? Why didn't you bring them with you?" Prue questioned.  
Hannah/Lynn started to sweat.  
"Uh...um..." She started but she was cornered.  
Hallie walked in front of Hannah/Lynn and looked into her eyes, then backed away shocked.  
Hallie composed herself, then walked in front of Hannah/Lynn.  
"Gee, let's see what happens when I do this!" Hallie said, then flung Hannah/Lynn against the door.  
"Hallie! Have you gone crazy?" Piper asked. She was going over to help Hannah/Lynn, but Hallie stopped her.  
"It's not her."  
Hannah/Lynn was stuck. She had to save herself. If she showed she was Hannah all her plans would be ruined, so she transformed into Framic.  
"You witchs always ruin my plans!" Framic/Hannah yelled. Then Framic/Hannah sent a few energy balls at Hallie, Piper, and Prue then blinked out.  
"I hate that guy!" Prue said. "Let's just finish the spell."  
They started the spell again and finished it.  
--  
In the past...  
Phoebe had explained everything she and Lynn had saw and done.  
"Wow." Cole said.  
"Yeah. That's so...wow." Jess said.  
Then all except for Bo felt a tug.  
"Did you feel that?" Lynn asked.  
"Yeah. They must be doing the spell." Jess said, but she never got to finish her sentence. They all disappeared in another black hole, leaving Bo alone.  
--  
At the present time...  
"I hope it worked." Hallie said.  
Another black hole opened from the celing and out fell Lynn.  
She landed with a thud, but she didn't get up.  
She opened up her eyes and let out a tiny scream.  
Phoebe had fell out of the hole too and landed on Lynn.  
"Phoebe, get off." Came Lynn's muffled voice.  
"Sorry." Phoebe said as she got up.  
Lynn just took a deep breath, then screamed again, then rolled over to one side.  
Then Cole landed with a thud.  
Lynn got up and said, "Oh, I'm so glad I moved. He would've squashed me."  
Just then Jess fell from the hole and landed on Lynn, knocking her to the ground.  
After they got up, the hole disappeared.  
"Time traveling sucks." Lynn said. 


	7. Hannah's Plan

Hannah had returned to Framic's cave. "That was too close. I almost was found out. I can't believe it. I won't make their mistakes. Sonanis dead...killed by the witchs. Framic would have never won anyway, I did him a favor." Hannah glanced at Framic's lifeless body.  
Hannah picked up Sonan's book from the ground. It was in the same place where she dropped it. She started to flip through the pages.  
"This is how he summoned the mytical creature. I don't want to use it. There is always a way to kill them."  
Hannah flipped through more pages.  
"The amulet. Sonan, the fool, lost the amulet to the Elders. If I had it I would be three times as powerful. Doesn't this book have any spells to defeat them!?" Hannah said angrily. Hannah threw the book down and sat on a large rock.  
"You'll never catch them that way." A voice said.  
Hannah turned and saw a ghost.  
"Who-who are you?" Hannah said getting off the rock and staring at the ghost.  
"Relax. I'm not like the other ghosts you've met. I am Sonan. They killed me and I want revenge. Even if it does mean working with someone who stole my book and used it to kill a force of evil."  
Sonan's ghost looked at Framic's body.  
"How can I trust you? I made a deal with a ghost before and I was betrayed. How do I know you really will help?" Hannah asked still unsure.  
"Look, I'm a ghost! They killed me and I want to kill them! If you don't let me help, you'll never win." Sonan said.  
Hannah just looked at him. She was starting to trust him a little.  
"How could you fight them like that?" Hannah asked.  
"I can't. I need a body." Sonan replied.  
Hannah looked over at Framic. "There's one."  
Sonan looked at Framic and said, "It has to be alive."  
"You know, you could enter one of...them." Hannah said evilly.  
"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Sonan asked, an evil smile appearing on his face.  
"Of course. We'll just need to get one of them here. But that won't be too hard, thanks to Framic." Hannah said evilly, then they both laughed.  
--  
At the manor...  
"I need some painkillers! With all these people falling on me. I'm just glad you aren't fat yet Phoebe." Lynn said as she was looking in the cupboards for some aspirin.  
"Fat...yet?" Prue asked confused.  
"Uh...I've been eating so much lately that, I've, uh..." Phoebe started. She wanted to dodge the subject.  
"Phoebe, what is it really?" Piper asked.  
Both her sisters were looking at Phoebe, so she told them everything. She even told them about what she saw in the future.  
"Oh my god!" Prue yelled.  
"That's great, but...I'm blonde?" Piper asked.  
"Yeah. You might want to rethink that move." Phoebe said.  
"Oh, did Phoebe tell you about her two kittens?" Lynn said jokingly. Jess laughed, but only the four who were in the past got the joke.  
"I'm sorry what?" Prue asked.  
"Oh, Phoebe's got two-two...ki-ki-ki-kittens." Jess said mimicing Phoebe's stuttering.  
"Yeah, and they're gray." Lynn said.  
"Two Phoebe?" Prue asked.  
"I don't know. I was only there for a little while." Phoebe said.  
"Oh, you know." Lynn said.  
"This has been a very hectic day. Can we all just get some sleep? It's getting late." Piper said. No one had really paid attention to the time until now, so they were all happy to get some sleep.  
--  
Back at Framic's cave...  
"Which one?" Hannah asked. "The weakest."  
Sonan shook his head. "No. Just the opposite. The strongest. The one that will lose all the trust he's gained in an instant of confusion."  
Hannah was confused. "Prue? But she..."  
"No." Sonan said. "The demon. Although Prue would be a very important part in it. She would kill him if..."  
Hannah finished, "If he ever hurt any of them."  
"Exactly. And once one id dead, the other stand no chance." Sonan said.  
"But how do we get him here? He won't come willingly." Hannah said.  
"Of course not. But if he was led here..." Sonan said.  
Hannah caught on.  
"Who should we use?" She asked.  
"If you could transform into the eldest girl. The one who ulimately cause my death." Sonan said remembering that Hallie had tipped the others off to his amulet. 


	8. Possession

Hannah knew the plan. She would transform into Hallie, posion Cole, then take him back to the cave so that Sonan could posess him.  
Hannah crept into the manor silently. She couldn't wake any of them or her plan would be ruined. She crept up the stairs and when she reached the top, she transformed into Hallie.  
When she found the right room, she made a noise that was sure to wake him and no one else. Hannah/Hallie made the noise. Cole came out of the room and looked relieved when he saw it was Hallie.  
"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. It's just I thought I heard something downstairs." Hannah/Hallie lied.  
Cole just nodded.  
"So, would you come and check it out with me? I don't want to go alone." Hannah/Hallie said.  
They went downstairs and started to look for something that wasn't there.  
Hannah/Hallie said, "Huh, looks like I was wrong. Hey, I'm kind of thirsty."  
Cole nodded and said, "I kind of am too."  
"Oh, I'll go get some water then." Hannah/Hallie said and she rushed into the kitchen.  
She poured some water into two glasses, then with a quick look over her shoulder, she poured the posion into one glass.  
She took the glasses and gave Cole one. She didn't drink and he didn't either.  
For some reason Cole didn't trust Hallie, and Hannah could feel it.  
Hannah/Hallie took a drink first. Then Cole took one and started to fade out. He dropped the glass and it shattered everywhere.  
Hannah transformed back to herself then said to Cole just before he passed out, "We're going to go see a friend of mine, then he'll make it all better...for me."  
Cole passed out and Hannah tried to move him.  
"Why couldn't you be smaller." Hannah said to an unconscious Cole.  
Hannah blinked out and appeared back at the cave with Cole.  
"Do you have him?" Sonan asked becoming excited.  
Hannah wiped the sweat from her brow.  
"Yeah. He's outside. Do you know how heavy he is?" Hannah asked.  
Sonan remembered the amulet and its power.  
"No. I never found out. I was invincable." Sonan replied.  
"And I suppose that's why you ended up as a ghost who's come to me for help." Hannah said.  
Sonan became angry.  
"Listen. I'm helping you. Don't make me mad or..."  
"Or what? You leave and I continue with things my way. I can win without you." Hannah said.  
"Just bring him inside." Sonan growled.  
Hannah mumbled something then dragged Cole into the cave.  
"He's unconscious." Sonan observed.  
"Well, that's what you get when you posion people." Hannah said.  
"I can't posess an unconscious being! When will he come about? It better not be too long or they'll wake up and..."  
Hannah interrupted him.  
"A few hours and he should be up."  
"A few hours and they will be up." Sonan said.  
"Fine! I'll go back as him for a while. I'll act as he would...sort of. Then I'll come back when he's up and prepared." Hannah said, then she bliked out.  
After making sure she was completly gone, Sonan said to Cole, "If only she knew what I really want."  
--  
At the manor...  
Lynn had woken up to yelling.  
"Not this again." Lynn said to herself as she got up.  
'Last time I woke up like this Jess and Cole were fighting and Hallie had to drag Jess away. It was pretty funny though. Oh well, I'll just have to see.' Lynn thought and she went downstairs.  
Everyone was there, except for Cole.  
Prue and Hallie were only yelling at the TV, and that was a huge relief to Lynn. She couldn't take another episode like the one that happened years ago.  
Lynn went into the kitchen and saw Piper trying to teach Jess how to cook something.  
"No! Don't put that in! That isn't pepper!" Piper said and snatched a small bottle from Jess.  
Lynn smiled a little then sat at the table.  
Hannah/Cole blinked outside of the manor.  
"I'm not going to enjoy this. This is just wrong. He should be here in the body and I should be somewhere else. He better hurry up. I don't think I'll be able to stay in there long." Hannah said to herself.  
Hannah/Cole opened the door and went inside. S/He cringed.  
"Oh, this house is full of too much good. I think I'm going to be sick." Hannah said to herself.  
Hannah/Cole walked into the kitchen.  
"Oh hi." Jess said.  
"Hi." Hannah/Cole mumbled. The less talking Hannah did when she was in this form the better.  
Lynn stopped smiling. She was getting the feeling that something was wrong. Lynn started to get a headache. She held her forehead and got up.  
"Something wrong?" Jess asked.  
"Oh you know Jess, my allergies, my senses are acting up again." Lynn said.  
Jess got the hint.  
"Well, let me help you upstairs then. I'll be right back."  
Jess and Lynn went up to Lynn's room. They closed the door and made sure that no one could hear them.  
"So," Jess asked, "What is it?"  
"I don't know. I was fine until a few minutes ago." Lynn replied sitting on the bed.  
"You mean when Cole came in don't you?" Jess said sitting next to her.  
"Yeah. He doesn't normal...like himself." Lynn told her.  
--  
At Framic's cave...  
Cole had just opened his eyes. He blinked a few times then looked around him.  
"Oh good. You're up." A familar voice said from the shadows.  
Cole glanced at Framic's body and his eyes widened.  
"He's dead. Hannah killed him. I didn't get to see it. It was a shame. She took my book you know. Broke free. Killed him. Left the body there. I don't believe she has any intentions of moving it." The voice said.  
"Who are you? Have I met you before?" Cole asked trying to look where the voice was coming from.  
Sonan came from the shadows.  
"Why hello. Remember me?"  
Cole became angry.  
"You!" He screamed. He tried to jump at him, but his arms were chained to the wall.  
"You won't get away. I'm only a ghost now, but I will be free again soon. It's all part of my new plan. You see, Hannah like a fool is helping me. She's already done so many things for me. It's too bad neither of you will be around to see the conclusion of my plans." Sonan said.  
Hannah blinked in.  
"I couldn't stay there anymore! They were just too happy and frankly I didn't wan to stick around to see his...he's awake." Hannah said looking at Cole.  
"Yes." Sonan said.  
Hannah went closer and stared at Cole. She picked up Sonan's book.  
"I'm going to find a possession spell. Make things easier." Hannah said looking in the book.  
Sonan just nodded and walked over to the altar. He picked up a knife that lay there on the black velvet cloth.  
Cole watched as Sonan walked over to Hannah with the knife beind his back. Cole was about to say something, but Sonan waved his hand in Cole's direction and it was like a mute button. Cole couldn't say anything.  
Sonan went next to Hannah and when she looked up at him, Sonan just stuck the knife in her back.  
Hannah didn't even she scream, she just fell to her knees.  
Sonan walked in front of her and put his hands on her cheeks.  
"First, I'll take your life force. Then your powers new and old will be mine." Sonan said evilly as the red mist escaped Hannah and entered Sonan.  
Sonan became solid. He was no longer a ghost.  
"Refreshing." Sonan said evilly as Hannah dropped to the floor.  
Sonan turned toward Cole.  
"Now it's time for us to have a little fun." Sonan said, then he entered Cole's body.  
Sonan/Cole walked over to Hannah and pulled the knife from her back.  
"Did it work?" Sonan/Cole asked himself as he looked into the knife.  
It was Cole's reflection.  
Sonan/Cole gave an evil chuckle and shimmered out. 


	9. An Old Enemy

Sonan/Cole shimmered outside the manor.  
"Oh his human half is so disgusting. Feelings...ew. I can't wait to get out of this body." Sonan/Cole said to himself.  
Sonan/Cole walked into the manor.  
He almost bumped right into Phoebe.  
"Well, I've got to go upstairs now." Sonan/Cole said and rushed upstairs before Phoebe could say anything.  
'So, what's been up since I've been dead?' Sonan thought.  
'I'm not going to tell you anything.' Cole's voice replied.  
Sonan was only borrowing Cole's body, so he could talk to Cole in his thoughts.  
'You're only going to make this worse than it has to be.' Sonan thought.  
Sonan/Cole went into the bedroom.  
'I'll just catch myself up.' Sonan thought.  
Sonan/Cole opened up the closet and tossed everything on the floor. Then he opened all the drawers and did the same. Then he tore all things from under the bed.  
'Okay. Well, I hope you're happy. I found out what I wanted to know and I didn't even need your help.' Sonan thought and left the room.  
Sonan/Cole went downstairs.  
Everyone was in the kitchen, so Sonan thought it would be the perfect place to start.  
'Everyone's here. Isn't that lucky for me? Who should I kill first?' Sonan thought.  
Then, Sonan felt Cole try to push him out. Without realizing it, Cole stumbled backwards. Sonan regained control and thought, 'Nice try.'  
Sonan/Cole then snuck up behind Piper and a knife materialized in his hand behind his back.  
'Not this one. What about this one?' Sonan thought, then grabbed Jess and pulled out the knife.  
"Someone help me!" Jess yelled.  
Sonan/Cole shimmered out of the room. Sonan/Cole only shimmered in front of the door.  
Prue ran into the room followed by the others.  
"Let her go." Prue said angrily.  
"I would, but it's not part of my plan." Sonan/Cole said.  
Piper finally got over her shock and froze Cole.  
Jess ran over to the others.  
Sonan had no idea that Cole had been frozen, so as he tried to make Cole walk, he stumbled out of his body.  
"You! But you're dead!" Phoebe said amazed.  
"Well I was. But then I found out Framic's plans. Hannah killing Framic was only a stroke of good luck for me. Pity I had to kill her too. Now I've got both their powers and I was happy posessing him, but you just had to ruin that, didn't you?" Sonan asked.  
Prue tried to throw him across the room.  
"Don't bother. I'm just too strong now. That's what dying does for you." Sonan said evilly.  
Sonan was back. 


	10. Fighting The Old Fight

Everyone stood back. Sonan just watched them, then took the knife from Cole's frozen hand.  
"I failed to this before, but not this time." Sonan said.  
Piper quickly unfroze Cole, just in time so that Cole could dodge the knife.  
"Not fair! I'm going to kill you all this time. There isn't going to be a chance for you. You'l lall be dead!" Sonan partially screamed.  
Lynn had had enough. She was going to kill him again.  
"Look. You can't hurt me. Ha!" Sonan said, and he turned his back.  
Lynn ran up behind him and jumped on his back. Sonan wheeled around and stabbed her.  
"No!" Hallie and Jess screamed.  
Lynn fell backward and fell on the ground. She looked up wearily and the room went black.  
She felt herself being lifted up.  
The next thing she knew, she was in a room, a white room with glowing gold lights all around. The room didn't seem to have walls, but it was a room.  
Lynn could see a shape forming on the other side of the room.  
"Lynn." A voice said.  
Lynn's eyes started to fill with tears. Then she ran to the middle of the room and the person from the other side met her in the middle.  
"Mom." Lynn practically whispered.  
"You've got a choice. You can stay here forever or you can go back. I just want to tell you that I love you and that you've got a destiny." Her mother said.  
Lynn wiped away the tears.  
"I have a destiny down there?" She asked.  
"Yes. A great one." Her mother replied.  
Lynn thought for a minute.  
"A great destiny. But, I love you so much and...and...I don't know what to do."  
Lynn's mother smiled.  
"You know what you have to do." She said.  
Lynn and her mother hugged.  
--  
At the manor...  
Cole and Sonan were fighting in the background as Jess and Hallie put theirhands on Lynn's wound.  
"It's got to work." Hallie said.  
"They've got to give us the power back now." Jess said.  
They both started to cry.  
"Why?" Jess asked looking at the ceiling.  
Prue was watching Cole and Sonan fight, but then went over to Hallie and Jess.  
"What are you gys doing?" She asked.  
"We're waiting." Hallie simply replied.  
"For what?" Prue asked.  
"The healing power. We can use it to heal each other, but we haven't gained it yet." Jess said holding Lynn's hand.  
--  
In the white room...  
Lynn and her mother stopped hugging.  
"Do you know?" Her mother asked.  
"Yes. But, I want to know...are you proud of me?" Lynn asked looking into her mother's eyes.  
"Oh, I am. I am very proud. What you do makes us all proud." Her mother said smiling.  
"Us? Who else?" Lynn asked.  
"Everyone. The whole family. We all love you and we are all very proud." Her mother said still smiling.  
Lynn smiled too.  
"Are you ready to go back?" Lynn's mother asked.  
"How did you know that I would go back?" Lynn asked.  
"I'm your mother." Her mother replied.  
Lynn felt like she was being pushed downward.  
She knew she was back at the manor. She was watching as Hallie and Jess tried to get the healing power, Prue just sat and looked hoping, she watched the fight, and she watched everyone else cry.  
Lynn took a deep breath and fell back into her body.  
Hallie and Jess's hands started to glow.  
"We got it! It's working!" Hallie said excited.  
After Lynn was healed, she opened her eyes and shot up.  
She looked at Sonan, who was about to beat Cole, and anger filled her.  
She stood up and put her hands in the air.  
About a hundred orange energy balls filled the air and shot at Sonan.  
Sonan doubled over in pain. He staggered backward and with a loud scream, was engulfed by flames.  
"And stay dead." Lynn said looking at where Sonan was. 


	11. Goodbye My Friend

Lynn just told everyone that she had gone to heaven and had to make the choice to come back or not. She didn't tell them about her mother or what they said. She wanted that to just be between her mother and her. She didn't have many moments with her mother, so she just wanted to have this one.  
After they talked and everyone was healed and happy again, everyone knew what was coming.  
Lynn was just up in her room sitting on the bed thinking, when Phoebe came in.  
"Hey." She said.  
"Hey." Lynn said back.  
Phoebe sat down next to Lynn.  
"So we find ourselves back here, huh? We fought and we conquered, again. But this time I'm going to change one thing." Phoebe said.  
Lynn didn't know what she meant until Phoebe pulled out a small book that looked like the one Lynn gave Phoebe, but it had a fancy, gold C on the cover.  
"I know mine won't be as filled as yours was, but it's a good size. You've been magical a lot longer than I have, so I'm sure you've got more adventures, but well, anyway, here you go." Phoebe said, then gave Lynn the book.  
Lynn just smiled.  
"Thanks. I'll read it whenever I can." Lynn said.  
"Lynn! Time to go!" Leo called from downstairs.  
Phoebe and Lynn went downstairs and everyone said their goodbyes. This time they weren't soggy goodbyes, but they were almost.  
"Hey, thanks for coming and saving us." Phoebe said.  
"No problem. We were just returning the favor." Lynn said, then in a swirling, blue light, the Young Three were gone again.  
  
THE END 


End file.
